What Sober Couldn't Say
by Ecosphere
Summary: What sober couldn't say, Couldn't break through Under the influence of you, Incoherent, truth serum, Just enough to make me bullet proof, I'm so over this love gone violent, I'm drunk and brave enough to say, What sober couldn't say. Wattpad account: Scissorhappy
1. What Sober Couldn't say

**Author's Note: I strongly suggest listening to What Sober Couldn't Say by Halestorm while reading this. I have had an idea to write this story for a while, but didn't have enough time to make it because of my other to story's I have out. This is a TWO-SHOT!**

 **P.S The parts in italics are the song lyrics.**

 **(CHLOE'S P.O.V)**

 _Headed for a blackout_

 _Hurting like hell_

 _Finding my way to bottom of the bottle_

 _Packing up my suitcase_

 _Leaving no trace_

 _One step closer with every swallow_

It's nine o'clock at night and I am just wandering the streets around town.

I know that I should be home now, but I don't want to be alone.

Everyday when I wake up, she's gone. Than every night when I go to sleep, she isn't there either. I barely see her anymore. But when I do get to see her it feels rushed, like she never has time for me.

As I am walking I stop in front of a bar deciding to go in and get a drink. After the first one I realized that I should go home if I was gonna get drunk.

When I arrived at the apartment, I called out Beca's name. There was no answer. I knew she wouldn't be here. She is to busy working these days. She has no time for me. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Jack and started to drink it.

Getting drunk was the least of my problems.

 _A deafening silence_

 _Like you like me_

 _Where you want me_

 _Saying nothing_

 _But not this time_

 _I'm gonna say_

 _I'm gonna say_

It was around 10:30 when I had finished drinking two and a half bottles.

I was definitely drunk now, and the Alcohol wasn't helping the pain. I missed Beca, I wish she was here. right now, I craved her touch. But I knew she wouldn't be home till later tonight. Than when she gets here, she would be to tired and go to bed right away.

Beca didn't care about me anymore. I was just her safety. I can't even remember the last time she said that she loved me, or the last time we kissed.

I wish I could tell her how I feel right now, but that wouldn't change a thing.

 _What sober couldn't say_

 _Couldn't break through_

 _Under the influence of you_

 _Incoherent, truth serum_

 _Just enough to make me bullet proof_

 _I'm so over this love gone violent_

 _I'm drunk and brave enough to say_

 _What sober couldn't say_

I was pacing around the room now, well to the best of my ability since I was drunk. I kept falling down and crashing into things. I had already broken 2 lamps and knocked over a chair.

I want to talk to Beca, so I call her. It probably wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't stop myself.

The phone rang a few times, than her voice mall came on. I wasn't expecting her to pick up anyway's.

Than Beca's voicemail came on "Sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now, please leave a message." Than after she said that I waited for the beep, so that I could begin talking.

 _Criminal in my mind_

 _I've been doing time_

 _Believing in the lie_

 _That you still loved me_

 _Making up for_

 _The slamming of the door_

 _Always wanting more but never giving_

I took a deep breath and spoke "Hi, Beca it's me Chloe" I said my voice slurring from the alcohol. "When we first got together, I believed that you loved me and that we would be happy together. But- But things just aren't the same anymore, I love you Beca, but you don't love me anymore. Do you know how many nights I have been lying in bed crying, thinking about you and me, what's happening between us? I would try and stay up just so I could talk to you or even see you. But as you would come home, you would go right to bed and be up to early for me in the morning. We aren't the same anymore Beca." I took a second to collect my thoughts.

 _Sick of crying_

 _Tired of trying_

 _Always buying_

 _Into every kiss_

 _But not this time_

 _I'm gonna say_

"I-I just am tired of being your safety, I'm tired of trying to do things with you and you having to cancel because of work. I care about you Beca, but it's clear that you don't. I miss you so much. Not seeing you everyday hurts like hell. Not being able to kiss you or seeing you when I wake up is killing me. God, there is nothing more in the world that I want than is for you to be here right now, and for us to be sleeping in our bed, in each others arm holding each. But instead, I am here at home, alone. I wish you had still loved me Beca, that things were the way they used to be. But there not, if you had just wanted me out of your life than you should have just told me. Figuring it out just hurt to much. But you wont have to worry about me anymore, because by tomorrow Beca, I will have moved on, I will be out of our house. You wont have to deal with me again. I just called to let you know, that I love you and I only want the best for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough." And with that being said I hung up and burst into tears on the couch.

 _What sober couldn't say_

 _Couldn't break through_

 _Under the influence of you_

 _Incoherent, truth serum_

 _Just enough to make me bullet proof_

 _I'm so over this love gone violent_

 _I'm drunk and brave enough to say_

 _What sober couldn't say_

I knew I would regret that in the morning, but it didn't hurt that much now and that's all that mattered. I doubt she will actually check her message from me.

I want her here right now, so bad. She normally doesn't get home until 12:30 a.m, and right now it's only 11:38 p.m, I wont be able to stay awake till than.

I felt the urge to throw up, so I got up off the couch and tried to go over to the bathroom. As I stood up, I fell into the glass coffee table smashing it and sending glass everywhere.

I didn't really feel anything at first. I didn't notice what happened until I went to get my self up and felt a sharp sooting pain in my hand. I looked down and saw lots of blood flowing out.

But I felt sick so I stood up, ignoring the pain, and walked over to the bathroom. I left a trail of bloody foot prints from the carpet to here because of the cuts on my foot. As soon as I walked into the bathroom I couldn't make it to the toilet so I threw up in the sink.

 _Ooh..._

 _This is my intervention_

 _Getting your attention_

 _Ooh..._

 _I'm gonna say_

 _I'm gonna say_

 _I'm gonna say_

After I threw up I fell down onto the floor. The pain from the fall into the table hurt to much to stand.

So I allowed myself to collapse. That probably wasn't a good idea because when I fell, I fell face down and slammed my nose off the ground. I think that I had broken it. I reached up to touch and blood was coming out. I was starting to get dizzy and started to get a headache.

This was going to hurt tomorrow. I would need to find someone to drive me to the doctors. I was definitely going to have to get my nose checked out.

Maybe Beca could at least help me stand up, but she won't even notice that I am not in bed with her. I guess I will just have to stay here on the floor all night.

I was so sick of this with Beca, I guess I am just done. I give up on trying to fix things.

I quickly past out after that, letting my head hit the ground again.

 _What sober couldn't say_

 _Couldn't break thru_

 _Under the influence of you_

 _Incoherent, truth serum_

 _Just enough to make me bullet proof_

 _I'm so over this love gone violent_

 _I'm drunk and brave enough to say_

 _What sober couldn't say_

 _What sober couldn't say_

 _I'm so over this love gone violent_

 _I'm drunk and brave enough to say_

 _I'm over this_

 _So over this_

 **(BECA'S P.O.V)**

It was sometime around 11:50 when I left work tonight. I got to leave early and I was happy about that. don't get me wrong, I loved producing music, but I just haven't gotten to spend time with her in forever.

There is nothing more that I wanted to do than to go home and snuggle into my girlfriend in bed, and fall asleep beside her.

I doubt she notice this, but every night before she goes to bed after she falls asleep, I give her a small kiss. I wouldn't be able to go a day with out kissing her. I am lucky to have some one like that.

I felt bad though. I hadn't talked to her in a while, or spent much time with her. But I would make that up to her once we got this record deal done with. Than I would have more time off, and wouldn't work as late.

As soon as I got into my car I checked my phone. I had left it in there all day.

When I saw that I had a message from Chloe, I couldn't help but feel happy. I hadn't talk to her in so long that I just now wanted to her her voice.

So I played back the message.

"Hi, Beca it's me Chloe. When we first got together, I believed that you loved me and that we would be happy together. But- But things just aren't the same anymore, I love you Beca, but you don't love me anymore. Do you know how many nights I have been lying in bed crying, thinking about you and me, what's happening between us? I would try and stay up just so I could talk to you or even see you. But as you would come home, you would go right to bed and be up to early for me in the morning. We aren't the same anymore Beca. I-I just am tired of being your safety, I'm tired of trying to do things with you and you having to cancel because of work. I care about you Beca, but it's clear that you don't. I miss you so much. Not seeing you everyday hurts like hell. Not being able to kiss you or seeing you when I wake up is killing me. God, there is nothing more in the world that I want than is for you to be here right now, and for us to be sleeping in our bed, in each others arm holding each. But instead, I am here at home, alone. I wish you had still loved me Beca, that things were the way they used to be. But there not, if you had just wanted me out of your life than you should have just told me. Figuring it out just hurt to much. But you wont have to worry about me anymore, because by tomorrow Beca, I will have moved on, I will be out of our house. You wont have to deal with me again. I just called to let you know, that I love you and I only want the best for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough."

By the end of that I was in tears. I could definitely tell she was drunk. She kept slurring her words together.

I hated that she thought that I didn't care about her anymore or that I didn't love her. How could she think that she isn't enough, if anything that would be me. She is the one who should be happy, and deserves more than this. But I can see where she got those thoughts rom. I have been a terrible girlfriend lately.

I think the worst part about it all though is that she is going to move out. I can't handle her leaving me. I love her to much, I would be an absolute mess if she did.

I looked at what time that message was sent and it was about only 10 minutes ago.

Which meant that she still might be up if I can get home quick enough. So I turned the car on and drove as fast as I could to our house.

When I got there I opened the door and called out her name, but I got no answer which meant that she was probably asleep. I don't want her to leave me.

So I stepped inside and turned on the lights. As I walked into the living room I noticed 3 empty bottles of Jack, 2 smashed lamps and one of our chairs were flipped over. As I walked over to fix the chair, I saw our glass coffee table smashed and lots of blood.

I began to worry. I walked over to glass and saw a trail of bloody foot prints. I followed them and it lead me to the bathroom.

As I walked in I saw Chloe lying on the ground with blood everywhere. There was a pool of blood by her face, her t-shirt was stained with blood and her arms and feet were all cut up with glass stuck in them.

"Chloe" I called out, but she didn't answer. I walked over to her and lifted her head up and her nose was swollen and there was blood dripping from her nose. Not to mention but she had bruising all under eyes. It looked like she had broken her nose.

"Chloe" I said again shaking her shoulder, I had to take her to the hospital. She wasn't waking up. I did't know what else to do so I called 911. I explained the situation to them and they sent an ambulance over.

They arrived 3 minutes later and took her to the hospital. I followed in my car.

On the outside I may have been clam, but on the inside I was freaking out.

When I arrived at the hospital I called the record label and told them that I wouldn't be in work for a few day because I needed to take care of Chloe. About a half hour later a women came out into the waiting room and told me her condition.

She needed stitches for some of the cuts from the glass and other would heals on there own. Also she had broken her nose and they would have to do surgery on it, but they couldn't do that until her concussion went away. They decided to keep her over night, and she would go home with me in the morning.

I asked if I could go see and they told me which room she was in.

I walked in and saw Chloe sleeping on the bed with a whole bunch of machines hooked up to her. She also had two black eyes and her nose was taped up. Along her arms were cuts and some stitches.

I went up to her bed and sat down in the chair beside it. I took Chloe's hand in mine and kissed the back of it. They had an IV in her arm to get all the alcohol out of her system.

I just sat there and watched her sleep. She looked so relaxed and calm. Even with her nose broken and bent up, she was still the most beautiful girl to me. I eventually grew tired and fell asleep in the chair beside her holding her hand.

I wanted to be there when she woke up. Than she could see that I cared, and maybe I could convince her not to move out and leave me. I need her and she can't just go. I love her to much to let her just walk out.


	2. What Sober Couldn't Say (P2)

Author's Note: I strongly suggest listening to What Sober Couldn't Say by Halestorm while reading this. I have had an idea to write this story for a while, but didn't have enough time to make it because of my other to story's I have out. This is not a TWO-SHOT, but I will add one more chapter if you guys want me too continue.

(CHLOE'S P.O.V)

Holy Crap! That light is bright. I shut my eyes again, I have a headache and I feel sick.

What happened last night? I tried to think back to what happened, but all the memorizes were fuzzy. I opened my eyes slowly but the light was way to bright. I felt someone holding me, but I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was.

It couldn't be Beca because she would be at work by now, I think. I didn't know what time it was.

I opened my eyes slowly and I didn't recognize where I was. Than I realized I was in a hospital room. I turned my head to see who was beside me and I saw Beca.

Why was she here? I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30 a.m, she should be at work now. She must have overslept, I should probably wake her up so she can go.

I don't want her to leave, it feels nice to have her holding me and being with her. But I know if I kept her here I would be being selfish. "Beca" I called out to try and wake her up.

"Beca, wake up, your late for work." I said, she still didn't wake up. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly and said her name again. Her eyes began to open slowly.

"Shhhh, Chloe go bak to bed sweetie." Beca said sleepily.

"Beca, honey, you gotta wake up."

"Wh-what? Chloe, you okay?" Beca said waking up.

"Yeah, but um... You over slept and your late for work."

"I don't have work today."

"Ohh, why? Don't you have work every day?" I was confused. I thought she had work all week.

"Yeah, but I called them saying that I couldn't go in the rest of this week."

I was about to ask why, but than a doctor came. "Well I am glad to see you are a wake. Hello, I am Dr. Andrew." Than he held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Hello, I'm Chloe." I said as I shook his hand.

"So, tell me, what do remember about last night?" He asked, putting on his glasses getting ready to write something down.

"Well, I remember being drunk, and I was alone in the apartment. Ummm..." I was really trying to remember what happened, my memory wasn't all that clear. "I think, that I went to get up for something and had fallen into something, maybe a table? I definitely fell down though, twice. I think and the other, I have no idea where but I know there was blood." That was all I could remember.

"That would make sense than. When you were brought into the hospital last night you had pieces of glass stuck into your arms and legs, you also had also had looked like you had broken your nose." The doctor said.

"Is that all that happened?" That didn't sound so bad.

"No, you had to get stitches, some of the cuts from the glass where very deep. Also you had broken your nose, which you will need surgery on. But we can not preform the surgery on your nose until your concussion goes away."

Wow, that's a lot to take in. I was just about to say something but Beca asked him a question first. "When will she be able to go home?"

"Well seeing as there is no reason to keep her here at the moment, you can take her home now"

Shortly after that, the doctor gave me some medicine to take for the pain. After that Beca took me home.

The car ride was long and quiet. We both didn't say a word, the only sound was the radio playing quietly in the background.

I didn't want to say anything. She was probably mad at me for doing this. I was being stupid last night and I shouldn't have gotten drunk. This was all my fault and not to mention the cost of the nose surgery, I don't think insurance will cover that.

When we got home, I went inside and walked into the living, to take a look at the table. It was completely shattered. Not to mention there was lots of blood. I followed the path of bloody foot prints into the bathroom and looked on the floor and there was a big puddle of blood, and lots of blood in streaks across the floor.

I should probably clean this up, it was going to be harder now because the blood was all dry. I walked over to the kitchen and went to go get stuff to clean this up. I began to feel really dizzy and almost lost balance so I grabbed onto the counter. I was about to start waking again when I felt two arms slip around my waist, and what felt like Beca resting her chin onto shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I heard Beca ask.

"I am gonna clean up all the blood and the mess I made." I said as I continued to walk into the kitchen.

"No your not, I will get that than. You need to rest." Beca said hugging me tighter.

"No Beca, please just let me." I said trying to break out of her hold. That didn't got to well because after I took a couple steps I lost my balance and fell down. Thank goodness she was there and caught me and I fell down into her arms.

I tried not to focus on how good it felt and just get back up. But she didn't let me.

"Okay, we are gonna lay down for a bit, you need some rest." Beca said and helped me walk towards are bedroom. She put me down on the bed and laid beside me.

When she laid me down, I was facing the other way so she came up behind me and put her arms around my waist pulling me close to her. Her front was pressed up against my back, she than nuzzled her face into my neck and laced one of her hands with mine.

I couldn't think straight when she was this close to me. All my thoughts were fuzzy and I could only focus on her. I had been awhile since I had last felt like this. I decided to cherish this moment. She was never here so we didn't have them that often.

"I'm sorry" Beca said whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"F-For what?"

"For not being here, for always working. For making you feel as if I don't care about you."

I was confused, how did she know I felt like that? She was never here enough to see how I felt. "How do yo-"

She cut my off before I could answer. "Last night you had called me leaving a message telling me how felt." She took a breath and than spoke again. "I am sorry I made you feel like that. I had no idea Chloe, I am so sorry."

I turned around to face her so I could see her when she was talking to me. The look on her face crushed me. she looked so hurt and I could almost see tears in her eyes. "It's okay Beca, I was just drunk last night, I had no idea what I was saying. I'm fine honestly."

But I wasn't. I was hurting on the inside. I had missed her so much, but I didn't want her to feel bad for this, its my fault. I don't want her to only be with me because of pity, I want her to be with me because she loves me. But I have a feelings it because of the pity she is still around.

"No Chloe, I know your not fine. I know that me being away hurts you. I know you feel as if I don't love you anymore and that I only care about my job, but Chloe that's not true. I love you so much. Every day, my favorite part is coming home and holding you in bed. I love being with you Chloe, but please-please don't leave me."

She let out her first tear here " I don't want you to move out Chloe. I don't want us to break up. I don't think I would be able to see you with someone else. It would hurt way to much for. I don't want to see you happy with someone else, I want you to be with me. I know that sounds selfish, but I couldn't live without you. I know, I am not what you deserve, or that I am not enough, but please, just give me another chance and I will make this up to you. I will treat you the way you deserve to be. I will love you more than any one else. Just please don't leave me."

With that she broke down into tears. "I'm sorry for rambling, I just feel really guilty about all of this." I quickly wrapped my arms around her holding her as she cried.

Where did she get the idea that I was gonna break up with her and move out?

After she finished crying, we just laid there wrapped up into each other. I had my head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. God, I missed her. She just laid there running her hands through my hair. I looked at her neck and placed a small kiss there, she let out a small sigh. So I did it again, but kept my lips there a bit longer, sucking gently and she moaned out loud.

I shortly began kissing up and down her neck and sucking occasionally. It felt good to do this to her, to here her moan, to have her running her hands up and down my back.

I had started to suck on her collar bone, after she let out a groan of pleasure I bit down on it making her gasp. Than I ran my tongue over the area. I than trailed my tongue up her to right under ear and began sucking on the skin there. I bit down gently on the area and heard her moan my name. "Mmm, Chloe" I than kissed her jawline and finally brought my lips to hers.

It's been a while since I had last kissed her. I had to have been more than two weeks at the least. I pressed my lips gently to hers. The feeling of her lips on mine was amazing. I than rolled on top of her. The kiss started our slow, but gradually grew stronger. I had opened up my mouth to deepen the kiss, and she slid her tongue in.

As soon as our tongues met, I couldn't stop the moan that had escaped my mouth. It felt so good to be close to her again. She put her hands on my waist pulling me closer to her. Needing more contact I began to grind my hips into hers. She let out another moan, I loved hearing her make those sounds. We continued to kiss like that, our tongues dancing together, until I need some air. As I pulled back I took her bottom lip between teeth and lightly bit down and pulled it with me she let out another deep moan.

After I let go, she began to kiss down my jaw and onto my neck. She left a trail of kisses before she began to nibble on my sweet spot. "Beca" I moaned. This felt so good. She continued to suck and kiss my neck leaving a few hickory there before bringing our lips together one last time. We pulled apart slowly resting our foreheads together, breathing deeply.

"I'm not going to leave you Beca" I whispered quietly. "I don't think that I could live without you. I love you so much, but just promise me one thing."

"Anything" Beca whispered looking into my eyes.

"Please make time for me. I hate going so long with seeing or talking to you."

"I promise I will." She than placed a small, very gentle kiss on my nose "I love you"

"I love you too"

We stayed there, just resting and talking to each other for the rest of the day.


End file.
